Akatsuki Blossom
by CoUrTnEyGoOdE
Summary: Being Continued By Isabelle-chii
1. Chapter 1

x-Akatsuki Blossom-x

At the training grounds with Ino.

Sakura P.O.V

"I don't know if I can keep doing this Ino."

"Sakura! You don't train 3 years with the godaime hokage to quit and give up on being a ninja, how could you even think like that you save so many lives!"

"But..."

"I don't care if you miss Sasuke we both had to get over him!"

"I don't care about Sasuke and I thought you Ino as my best friend would know that I miss Naruto, he was like a brother to me"

I ran away in tears I thought that Ino would know how I feel but no one does, they haven't lost everyone. Sasuke, Naruto and even Kakashi oh how I missed him but there is no way he's coming back from where he's gone.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura ran to her apartment, tears streaming down her face .As she arrived at her apartment a dark aura surrounded her, but she ignored it and continued to her bedroom to drift off into an effortless sleep.

She woke up at 5:00 knowing what she wanted to do, she was going to leave the hidden leaf village and search for Naruto but what would she do after that? Sakura had never even thought about it instead she packed her bags and left at 5:30 she had already left through the gates.

Sakura was walking for about an hour until she thought 'were would a baka like Naruto go?'

It had to be somewhere with ramen obviously, maybe he was searching for something too.

(Smacks her own face) God he went after Sasuke didn't he!

He always wanted to go after him and when he became a missing Nin it was the perfect opportunity to do it.

-Flashback-

"Naruto our team can still work without Sasuke, what about your dream to become hokage if you don't start doing team training sessions with us how are you ever going to get to that level?"

"Your already giving up on him Sakura because he never gave you chance doesn't mean we shouldn't give him one!"

"That's enough both of you I don't want to hear you arguing again we're team Kakashi now and here is our new member Sai."

-End of Flashback-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ^_^ It's me again sorry for the really short first chapter it's only because I'm new and still Now on with the story [=learning this stuff, I'll try to write longer chapters I promise. Thank you for my first ever review Luna Sakura Valentine **

**Now let's let Sasori do the disclaimer! **

**Sasori: **What if I don't want to do the disclaimer? 0.0

**Me: **(Holds up naked baby photo) I'm sure a lot of the Akatsuki would love to post this all over the internet mwhahahaha {=

**Sasori: **NO! O/.\\O Courtney-san doesn't own any of the characters or plots in this story they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Me: **Now on with the story

Writing in [ ] – Inner Sakura

**Bold **- Thoughts

Akatsuki Blossom

Part 2

Normal P.O.V

Sakura jumped from tree to tree she had planned to visit Suna and see if she could find anything out about either Naruto or Sasuke , since Gaara (now the kazekage) was a close friend of hers she could get all the information she needed.

While she was on her way to Suna she had ran into a bit of trouble, Deidara had been travelling towards Konoha in search of a new member for the Akatsuki since Haruno Sakura had killed Sasori he needed a new partner.

Deidara's P.O.V

**I don't know why leader would send me to Konoha it's a wreck, un. If he ever thought that I'd get a partner from that pathetic village then he was wrong, un. Well actually there was one person I'd consider to have enough power to fight alongside me, Haruno Sakura I still have a slight grudge against her for killing master Sasori but obviously she had to have been strong to do that, un.**

**Haha I guess I can dream on if I think she would actually come and be my partner she lives for that fucked up village, if I forced her then that would make my life harder so it's a lose-lose situation**.

I moved my long bangs out of my face and saw a flash of pink; I was surprised at the time so I quickly concealed my chakra and hid.

Sakura P.O.V 

**I felt a sudden burst of chakra then it disappeared instantly I think I've felt that chakra before but who? C'mon Sakura think, think, think**

[It's Deidara's chakra dumb ass]

**Ooo so now you decide to step in and talk I could of used your help a lot in the last 3 years you know! **

[Haha but if I did I would have never seen you have all your funny adventures, you got pwn3d ;D]

**You evil bitch! Wait I don't have time to argue with you I've got to find Deidara and see why he's been following me!**

[Beep Beep, perv behind a tree alert]

**Fuck off **

Normal P.O.V

"Yeah, Deidara I know your there so there's no point in hiding anyway."

[Ooo look out something blonde and sexy is walking our way ;)]

"Why are you following me?"

"Excuse me! I was not following you I was on my way to Konoha to... WAIT! Why am I even telling you anything, now my turn to ask questions, why are you strolling a so far away from the leaf village?"

"That s no longer my home I'm a missing nin, I'm looking for a blonde baka named Naruto who is most likely to be chasing the youngest Uchiha Sasuke, do you know where either of them are?"

"No who would want to know where an insignificant brat and a fucking Uchiha are, un."

"Well goodbyes then I have no other questions for you."

Sakura began to walk forward and pass Deidara when he reached his arm out and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Where do you think you're going you may have finished your questioning but i have one last question for you, un."

"What?"

**Since this is my first story I thought it would be fair enough to use a cliff hanger, does it work okay? So there was a little DeidaraXSakura in this one any ideas for future chapters tell me I'd love to hear them and I'm thinking of having Sakura fall for two guys Deidara and someone else.**

**Possible people:**

**Sasori**

**Hidan**

**Pein**

**Vote for which person you would like and the one with the most votes goes in my story **

**Review please!**

**-All my love Courtney3-**


	3. AN

A/N

I'm going to dicontinue this story and start a fresh using the same pairings of HidaSaku and DeiSaku but in a highschool mix,  
review if you have any ideas or thoughts on it

-Courtney x 


End file.
